


Нерассказанное: Лондон, 2011 / Untold: London, 2011

by Die_Melodie



Series: Зеро-Один: Нерассказанное / Room Zero-One: Untold [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Snow
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 04:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13849650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Melodie/pseuds/Die_Melodie
Summary: К лондонской зиме Лаура привыкает долго и мучительно.





	Нерассказанное: Лондон, 2011 / Untold: London, 2011

**Author's Note:**

> Понятия не имею, какой была зима 2011-го в Лондоне, но КАКАЯ РАЗНИЦА.

К лондонской зиме Лаура привыкает долго и мучительно. Хорошо хоть, выходить на улицу каждый день не нужно – в офисе есть все необходимое. Но и сидеть в четырех стенах, глядя, как за окном темнеет в три часа пополудни, тоже не лучшее времяпрепровождение.

\- Разве это зима? – смеется Свен. – Настоящая зима – это когда снег лежит, а не тает на следующий день.

К концу февраля, когда их накрывает непрекращающимся снегопадом на три дня, даже Свен замолкает. Во дворе офиса скапливаются сугробы почти в человеческий рост. По дороге до ближайшего магазина половина улицы засыпана снегом, другая превратилась в узкую протоптанную тропинку.  Люди ходят закутанными в шарфы по уши, одни красные носы торчат наружу.

\- Вот это уже больше похоже на зиму, - говорит Свен, когда на третий день они наконец выбираются на улицу, в магазин.

Лаура чувствует себя исследователем Антарктики: на ней пять слоев одежды и три пары носков, и холод бессилен перед этой экипировкой. На дворе все еще светло, хотя на часах уже почти пять вечера, и нетронутые горы снега выглядят совсем как рисунки с открыток, которые она любила разглядывать в детстве. Снежинки кружатся в воздухе, падают на раскрытые ладони. Они действительно все разной формы.

\- Погоди, - говорит Лаура, оглядываясь по сторонам. Вокруг столько снега, на котором еще никто не оставил следов, и в какой-то момент, наступление которого она сама не заметила, она перестала думать о том, как ненавидит зиму.

\- Хм-м?

Раскинув руки, она падает в снег. Мягкий, неожиданно сухой и очень-очень холодный. Свен удивленно смеется, а Лаура выдыхает, глядя в небо. Снежинки падают и падают.

\- Как лежится? – Свен останавливается рядом, скрестив руки на груди. На лице искренняя, но слегка снисходительная улыбка человека, который еще в детстве навалялся в сугробах на всю жизнь. Лаура молча вытягивает к нему руку, выразительно сжимает-разжимает пальцы, пока до Свена не доходит намек.

Прежде чем он успевает поставить ее на ноги, она изо всех сил тянет на себя.

Чистого веса в ней два раза меньше, но ей удается застать Свена врасплох. Поскользнувшись на снегу, он теряет равновесие и падает. Совсем как в фильмах – прямо на нее, вовремя успев смягчить удар руками. Какое-то мгновение в его глазах Лаура видит лишь шок. Затем Свен перекатывается на спину, растянувшись рядом с ней.

\- Ты чокнулась, - но смех в его голосе смягчает слова. – Что если бы я руку сломал?

Лаура беспечно передергивает плечами. За воротник начинает затекать снег.

\- Ничего страшного. Доктор уже здесь.

И сама первая начинает хохотать. Секундой позже Свен присоединяется.

Это ее первая зима в Лондоне. Ей только-только исполнилось тридцать, она лежит в снегу с человеком, которого знает полгода и называет лучшим другом, и искренне смеется, кажется, впервые с тех пор, как выбежала из дома в Барселоне, оставляя всю свою прежнюю жизнь за дверью. Вокруг кружатся снежинки, и небо все никак не желает темнеть.

Февраль неотвратимо уступает дорогу весне.  


End file.
